Where an individual at risk of injury, or one that has sustained an injury and is receiving disability or sickness benefits from his or her employer or an insurance company, there is an incentive to not only an employee or injured party, but also the employer or benefit provider in ensuring compliance with general wellness or rehabilitative physiotherapy regimes. In particular, the adoption of not only healthy workplace activities, but daily activities which promote cardiovascular exercise and whole body wellness, will advantageously reduce employee risk of physical injury, absenteeism and increase overall productivity. In the case of injured or ill workers, the failure to comply with a prescribed rehabilitative physiotherapy schedule lengthens the recovery times, increasing both job-loss time and benefit costs to the employer and the insurer. Furthermore, employees that fail to participate in ergonomics and functional preventative programs prescribed, increase the risk of injury.
Most strokes and serious automobile or industrial accidents which result in severe injury to an individual typically necessitate that the individual undertake a lengthy and comprehensive rehabilitative exercise regime in order to regain pre-accident wellness and/or mobility. Such regimes often require the user to undertake lengthy, and frequently physically demanding rehabilitative exercises or physiotherapy delivered at a health clinic supplemented with physical activities delivered at a health club and or at home to rebuild damaged muscle and bone tissues. There is furthermore often a direct correlation to the individual's commitment and adherence to the physiotherapy regime and the speed and effectiveness of the recovery which can hinder best clinical practices. In a worst-case scenario, the failure to adhere to a necessary physiotherapy routine may result in muscle tissues atrophying, leading to irrevocable permanent disabilities in the patient.
In addition, as a result of limited resources, scheduled physiotherapy sessions typically involve the patient spending as little as between 30 and 60 minutes with a trained physiotherapist each day. The applicant has appreciated that if a physiotherapy regime can be established over an extended time and/or over an entire waking day, week or month, health delivery programming can be administered at a lower cost at a health and fitness facility and/or supplemented with home based physical activity, and the patient's compliance thereto monitored and validated, enhanced patient recovery rates may be obtained.